1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable technology and more particularly, to an inflatable board, which comprises a relatively larger hull-bottom backing sheet member for hull bottom, a relatively smaller hull-bottom top sheet member for hull top, transom strips bonded between the hull-bottom backing sheet member and the hull-bottom top sheet member, left and right sheet members bonded to opposing protruding side edges of the hull-bottom backing sheet member outside the hull-bottom top sheet member to form two lateral air chambers to let the bonding areas between the two opposite side edges of the hull-bottom backing sheet member and the two opposite outer side edges of the left and right sheet members be kept above the waterline of the inflatable boat, wherein the hull-bottom backing sheet member has a V-cut located in a front side thereof on the middle, and the internal margin of the V-cut is sealed with a sealing strip to form a V-shaped front piece on the middle of the front side of the hull bottom of the inflatable boat for breaking water (waves).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional inflatable boats commonly have the hull made by bonding plastic or rubber sheet members together to form air chambers therein for floating on water. In these conventional inflatable boats, the hull comprises a hull bottom, and two lateral air chambers bonded to two opposite lateral sides of the hull bottom. The bonding areas between the hull bottom and the lateral air chambers are disposed at the bottom side of the lateral air chamber under the waterline of the boat. If the boat is soaked in water for a long period of time, the bonded seam between the hull bottom and each lateral air chamber will break, leading to leakage. When leaks developed, an expensive maintenance work must be taken, and the lifespan of the boat can be shortened.
There are two different structures of inflatable boats commercially available, namely, the flat hull bottom type and the V-shaped hull bottom type. An inflatable boat of flat hull bottom is easy to fabricate, however, it has the drawback of bad turning flexibility. When changing the sailing direction of the boat at a high speed, the center of gravity of the hull cannot be automatically balanced, and the crew can be thrown out of the boat if the centrifugal force experienced by the crew.
A float of V-shaped hull bottom is complicated to fabricate. However, when changing the sailing direction of the boat at a high speed, due to the design of the V-shaped hull bottom, the hull will incline inwards, causing the induced centrifugal force to be set off by the V-shaped hull bottom and the buoyancy of water, and thus, the crew will not be thrown out of the boat.
The hull of an inflatable boat of either flat hull bottom type or V-shaped hull bottom type must have a certain degree of stiffness so that the hull will not be forced to deform when it withstands a thrust or the resistance of water.
In order to enhance the stiffness of the hull, a solid material can be attached to the hull bottom. A normal inflatable boat is characterized by the advantages of convenience in use, less storage occupation, no need of installation skill. Adding a solid material to the hull bottom will destruct the aforesaid three advantages.